


the long stretch

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Dominant/submissive themes, Established Relationship, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, side tagukame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-27 11:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12580444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Junno’s looking forward to the game his woman loves to play when he goes on tour.





	the long stretch

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Four pairs of eyes light up in happiness when KAT-TUN are informed of their next concert tour. Four weeks, six cities, one dome. After a long break, they’re finally going to perform again.

They’re so excited that they don’t notice the remaining pair of eyes, which are also illuminated, but with a different kind of pleasure. The thrilling, exhilarating kind that sends a surge of arousal through his nervous system and leaves him in a cold sweat.

And Junno’s looking forward to the game his woman loves to play when he goes on tour.

*

The first week is easy. It always is. Junno is an adult, a very focused one with admirable willpower and resistance. His eye is on the goal, no matter what, and the goal while on tour is to put on the best show for their fans and have fun.

Rena’s goal is to make him break this focus. After so many years, one would think their relationship would be boring, but Rena is the mistress at keeping things spiced up. She’s the mistress in general, really, calling all of the shots in the bedroom and Junno happily follows them all like a good, trained pet.

“I haven’t even thought about it,” he tells her honestly over the phone, grinning at his reflection in the mirror as he checks his flawless hair before his solo. “And I think about you all the time.”

“Well, that’s boring,” Rena replies, and Junno watches his face turn into a victorious smirk. “I’ll have to try harder, then.”

“Please,” Junno says. “I can’t wait.”

“You don’t have to,” Rena assures him. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”

Junno’s heart beats faster in anticipation. “I never worry.”

*

Week two starts the pictures. Junno expects it, but it’s still flustering to flip open his phone during the commute or rehearsal and see parts of his girlfriend’s body. They’re not even provocative shots, but they ignite thoughts in his mind that lean more towards that theme. The nape of her neck, the small of her back, her fingers resting on a shirt button or twisting her own hair. Those little things make him think of the rest of her, partially clothed and flushed, waiting for him to come home and please her.

It’s enough to get a rise out of him, but it goes away all too soon. Maybe Junno’s just gotten really good at this game. He _has_ had a lot of practice at it, after all.

 _You’re going to have to do better than that_ , he texts her back, and chuckles as he imagines her frustration. _Please, Rena-sama, I want to feel it_.

What she sends back steals his breath from his lungs. Her hair strategically flung over her face, lips slightly parted and glossy, neck stretched in an undeniable arch with a caption that reads _Thinking of you_ and Junno finally feels that rush. His imagination runs wild with thoughts of Rena writhing around on their bed, her hand between her legs, down her pants or up her skirt, and Junno’s as hard as a rock before he can even see her touching herself in his mind.

He moans out loud at the familiar feeling, fists clenching the bedspread of his hotel room as he strains the fly of his jeans and rolls his hips a little for the hands-free friction. He can’t follow her lead; he’s not allowed to.

That’s what makes it so good.

*

Junno loves how it feels to be denied. When they’re together, he can go for hours, even days. His woman has conditioned him well. Usually it’s Rena who gives in first, but even after she jumps him and rides him so hard she can’t see straight, Junno can hold back his orgasm until it’s asked for. In the meantime, he cherishes the tension and desperate, _constant_ yearning of his body, amplified by the thrill of hiding it on stage in front of his fans.

He’d thought he’d been hiding it from his bandmates, too, until they get to Fukuoka the third week. He’d have happily told them if they’d asked – there aren’t very many secrets in KAT-TUN, particularly of the kinky variety – but it was common for him to act strange, so nobody batted an eyelash. Part of Junno was glad they didn’t suspect anything, because that’s part of the game – until they get to Fukuoka.

In Fukuoka, they have to share rooms. Kame claims it’s because of budget cuts, but Junno knows better. Kame has always been a bad liar, at least within the group – or maybe he just wants to be caught by them. At any rate, Kame and Junno are sharing a room while the other three fight over the two beds in the other room. (Although, given Maru’s fixation on Ueda’s fuzzy head, Junno doesn’t think there will be much of a fight.)

Junno has to give Kame credit – he doesn’t waste time. They’re barely closed in their hotel room before Kame’s on him, sidling up to him from behind in front of the mirror attached to the dresser. Junno may have expected it, but it doesn’t stop him from jerking the second Kame’s fingers brush his skin. Imagination is one thing, but physical contact is quite another. Junno chokes on his breath as he watches Kame’s eyes, which stare back at him with promise.

“Don’t worry,” Kame whispers into his ear, and Junno sees himself shiver. “I’m touching with permission.”

“Oh, god,” is all Junno can get out, leaning his head back and slumping a bit to rest it on Kame’s shoulder. Kame’s lips graze his neck and Junno fights to look in the mirror, to watch the baby of their group accost him with his mouth and hands that creep around Junno’s waist to the fly of his bulging pants.

“Rena-san thought you might need some _assistance_ ,” Kame says, his low voice vibrating his oversensitive skin. “Naturally, she came to the right person.”

Kame could tease his way out of anything. Junno isn’t usually inclined towards men, but Kame’s sexual promiscuity transcends gender and Junno melts into the intimate embrace, hips automatically rocking up towards Kame’s lingering fingers. “Please take care of me, Kame-chan.”

Knuckles bump the head of his erection through his tight jeans, and Junno moans. Kame breathes a smug chuckle, dragging his knuckles up and down and Junno squirms in his hold. “Don’t you dare come.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Junno hisses, his body rolling like a wave. “This is too good.”

Kame pushes against him and Junno feels it, hard against his back, and it has him arching even more. Some colorful language spills from his lips, which halts the second a faint moan sounds from the man behind him. Kame’s actions get more forceful as he gets more aroused, grunting into Junno’s neck as he opens Junno’s pants with absolutely no grace and pulls out his cock.

It’s such a pleasant burn, holding back the inevitable release as Kame slowly drags his fingers up and down his length. Junno wants to keep his eyes open so he can watch, witnessing his own body twitch from the effort as Kame’s fingers squeeze the head. He sees a bead of precome and moans when Kame dips into it, smearing it over the foreskin that tingles in the cool air of the room.

He catches Kame’s eye in the reflection and nearly loses it, Kame’s pupils barely visible from the heavy lids and the positively _vulgar_ stare of which he’s on the receiving end. If it’s possible to shoot lust from one’s eyes, Kame’s doing it right now, and judging by the force he’s using to grind against Junno, he intends to finish like this. It will be Junno’s biggest challenge ever.

“Taguchi,” Kame gasps, and Junno can tell that he’s close. “Call her.”

Junno’s eyes fly open as he reaches for his phone. Every inch of his skin is sensitive, to Kame’s touch and the air and the sweat that’s starting to drip down his face. He fumbles with the speed dial, pushing the speaker button and leaving the phone on the dresser to keep his hands free.

“Baby,” Rena answers. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Rena-sama,” Junno gets out, all breath and no depth, his body trembling with need. “Kame-chan told me to call you.”

“Ah, good boys,” Rena says, her voice deep in that feminine way that Junno loves to hear. “I knew I could count on you, Kame-chan.”

“Anytime,” Kame replies, and Rena lets out a low giggle at the strain in his voice. “He’s so hard, Rena-san. I want to… do more.”

“Junnosuke,” Rena says, and Junno shivers. “Are you close?”

“Have… been…” he gets out, breathing a sigh of relief when Kame’s hand drops to his tight, tight balls. “You play dirty, woman.”

She laughs. “Let me hear it.”

Junno doesn’t hold back, letting out his aggression and releasing his tension through his lungs. His frustrated grunts and groans have Kame practically thrusting against him, mouth latched onto his neck, and Junno focuses his eyes just in time to see Kame’s roll back into his head, both hands clutching onto Junno’s hips as Junno watches _and_ feels him twitch, coming against his back.

“Good work, Kame-chan,” Rena praises, breathing heavily into the phone. “You may have your reward now.”

If there’s one thing consistent about Rena, it’s that she’s unpredictable. Junno’s eyes widen as Kame spirals around him, kneeling between Junno and the dresser and smirking up at him before flicking his tongue out to lick the wet tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” Junno swears, his hands instantly tangling in Kame’s wild hair. “Rena-sama, I don’t know if I can make it.”

“Endure it,” she commands, and Junno bites down on his lip as Kame bathes his length with his tongue. “Or you can lose.”

The possibility of actually throwing the game becomes more appealing with each press of Kame’s lips to his cock, each swipe of his tongue, and soft fingers fondling his balls. His internal conflict is highly biased towards the forfeit, grabbing Kame by the hair and painting his face, but he hasn’t lost in _years_ and definitely not of his own decision.

“Not a chance,” Junno hisses through his teeth. “I’ve endured worse.”

It’s true. Once Rena had made him spend a week with a vibrating bullet deep inside him, remote-controlled by her, and he didn’t give in even then. Junno could be fiercely stubborn when it comes to competition; it’s one of his more endearing qualities, if he says so himself.

“Suit yourself,” Rena says airily. “Kame-chan, go.”

Junno’s vision goes white as Kame takes him into his mouth properly, the head of his cock hitting the back of Kame’s throat and Junno could pull Kame’s hair _out_ with the tension boiling inside him right now. Loud, embarrassing noises escape from his lips as Kame sucks him in and out, not holding back, and he makes it until he’s shaking and _drenched_ in his own sweat before swallowing his pride for the first time.

“Okay, you win this time,” he gets out. “Please, please let me come, Rena-sama, _please_.”

Shame floods him, but not nearly as much as his impending orgasm. It’s so close he can _taste_ it, and no one can really blame him for giving in at this point, with Kame’s mouth working every inch of him and his wicked, wicked tongue flicking the knot right under the head. Any man in his place would have given up long before now, he reasons. And Kame will look even prettier with Junno’s come on his face.

“No.”

All at once, the stimulation disappears, and Junno’s eyes pop open from the pressure. He’s overcome by heaving breaths, fighting back every cell in his body that’s demanding he touch himself right now, get off right there in front of Kame with Rena on speakerphone, but he can’t, he _can’t_ bring himself to ignore a direct order from his mistress.

“Dirty, cheating-” Junno starts, and Rena laughs. “ _Fuck_ , I love it.”

And he does. It’s a burn unlike no other, being pushed to the edge just to be denied at the last second, and somehow it feels better than an actual orgasm. Kame licks his lips and stands, leaning casually against the dresser with a smirk, and Junno has to find his voice before he can speak.

“Thank you,” he says. “Both of you.”

“See you in a week,” is all Rena says. “I’ll leave him to you, Kame-chan,” and she hangs up.

Kame’s expression fades into one of awe as he leads Junno to the bathroom, undresses him, and guides him into an exceptionally cold shower. “I feel like I’m missing out on something amazing here.”

“You have no idea,” Junno says, his teeth chattering, and even after ten minutes under ice cold running water, his cock is still at full mast and his skin is on fire.

For the next three nights, Kame is happy to comply with Junno’s request to tie his wrists together before bed, just to keep him from getting off in his sleep.

*

Tokyo is the last stop, the dome they love so much, and Junno could not be happier. His energy is unsurpassed, his tension at the very top of the scale as he runs around the stage. No wonder everyone thinks he’s on speed – he’s high on adrenaline from constant arousal. In a twisted way, this is part of what makes him such an active performer.

“I bow down to the king of self-restraint,” Koki had joked before the final show, because Kame has a big mouth (at other things than the obvious), but Junno just laughs.

Nakamaru makes himself conveniently scarce for this conversation, and Ueda just looks impressed. The five of them trudge out on stage and Junno has the time of his life, just like every show on every tour before now, with the added promise of _resolution_ to follow. That taste of release is still right there, his cock perking to attention whenever he thinks about it; he has to be careful with a few of the tighter costume selections.

He can probably go awhile longer, but he’s positive that Rena will attack him the second he walks in the door, and _her_ favorite part of all of this is watching him finally fall apart. Who is he to deny the woman he loves what she wants?

But again, Rena is unpredictable, and Junno does a double-take when he sees her sitting in the dressing room after the final encore.

“Good work,” she says, her eyes brimming with _knowing_ , and Junno’s hard in an instant.

His first instinct is to fuck her right there, in front of everyone, but he maintains his composure. “Rena-sama, this is a surprise.”

“I wanted to celebrate with you,” Rena says sweetly. “And your group. I hope you don’t mind. I made us all a reservation at my favorite pub. It’s completely discreet.”

Everyone agrees and thanks her except Junno. He knows exactly what she has planned for him, particularly under the table, and he isn’t entirely confident he can withstand it. He didn’t make it this far just to come in his pants like a teenager. If he’s coming anywhere, it will be inside _her_.

“I missed you,” she whispers into his ear in the backseat of Nakamaru’s car, her fingers dancing lightly on his knee, and Junno feels the sweat returning to the back of his neck.

“You know the game is over, right?” he hisses back. “I could throw you down right now and take my winnings.”

“I’m sure Koki-kun would enjoy that,” she drawls back, her tongue licking the shell of his ear while Koki sits oblivious on the other side of her. “Endure it.”

Junno has never eaten so fast in his life. Rena’s hand doesn’t leave his leg, first rubbing his kneecap and then dropping to his inseam, and her pinky has barely grazed the hard mass in his pants when Junno seizes her wrist pointedly. He’s at his limit, and if she goes any further, Junno will be retrieving Nakamaru’s keys straight from his pocket and christening his backseat. The pub bathroom is also an option, but Junno’s classier than that.

Rena wears a satisfied smirk for the rest of the meal and Junno lets her enjoy her victory while it lasts. He engages in conversation with his bandmates, reflecting over the tour and ignoring Kame’s sinful eyes, and Rena fends off all of their protests when she takes the bill.

“Well, now Taguchi has to put out,” Ueda says after reluctantly accepting the treat.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Kame inputs with a smirk.

“I’m dropping you two off first,” is all Nakamaru says. “Thank you for the meal, Komine-san.”

“The _pleasure_ was all mine,” Rena replies, and Junno shivers in anticipation the whole way home.

*

Their front door is barely closed before Junno lifts his woman up against it and kisses her hard. She melts into his mouth, arms wrapping around his neck as she hops up and wraps her legs around him. Her skirt rides up around her waist and Junno finds her lacking anything underneath it, groaning into their kiss as his fingers tease her inner thighs.

“Junnosuke,” she breathes, her own hand going straight to his belt. “Don’t hold back.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he growls, reaching into his pocket for a condom with one hand while the other pushes two fingers inside her, groaning at how wet she is already. Her body squeezes him back and he can’t wait one more second to be inside her, hips snapping into his own touch as he rolls on the condom.

And then he’s replacing his fingers with his cock, hands dropping to her ass to pull her sharply against him with each thrust, his knuckles banging against the door as he plunges deep inside her over and over again. He gasps into her mouth and kisses her harder, drinking her pretty moans as Junno hits her right where she wants it. She comes within two minutes and he feels like a sex god.

“Lay me down,” she whispers against his lips, and he prides himself on carrying her across the apartment to their bed without breaking their union. They tumble onto the bed and he loops his arms around her knees, fucking her with everything he has until her head is tossed back in ecstasy and she comes again.

He kisses her anywhere he can reach, her jaw and neck and chest, his fingers shakily unbuttoning her shirt and pushing down the lace of her bra to mouth her breasts and tongue her nipples. Her body is rocking beneath him, squeezing every inch of him with every thrust and his arms loop around her shoulders as he starts to give in to his demise.

“Come for me, Junnosuke,” Rena says, one set of nails in his hair and the other digging into his back. “You’ve been such a good boy.”

Junno can’t stop the scream that tears from his lungs as he finally achieves release, his mind blanking out as he pounds into her a few more times. Every nerve of his body is singeing as the tension leaves him, his skin covered in sweat and it seems impossible to catch his breath. Rena wraps her arms around him and holds him as his heartbeat gradually calms to match hers, continuing to stroke his hair and press her lips to his face until he can lift his head enough to kiss her properly.

“Now I got my happy ending,” he says, and he can _feel_ her roll her eyes at the pun as he gears up for round two.


End file.
